


Heat

by AndromedaPrime



Series: Commissioned Fics [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Oral Sex, Smut, Sparklings, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, past Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s one way to temporarily stop a heat cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SergeantMoosche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMoosche/gifts).



> Commissioned by [moosche](http://moosche.tumblr.com/). Original post [here](http://andromeda-prime.tumblr.com/post/88466701608/title-heat-summary-theres-one-way-to).

“Athena,” his voice was soft but desperate as he bounced the crying femmeling in his arms, pacing the nursery in the dead of night. “Athena,  _please_ go to recharge.”

The newspark didn’t listen. She continued wailing, her little servos curling into fists and her tiny face scrunched up as she continued to voice her displeasure. At what exactly, Ultra Magnus didn’t know.

He had already checked her; she wasn’t hungry, and after spending the past while with her tucked between a shoulder stack and his neck cables as he patted his servo on her back it was apparent that she did not have any air lodged in her systems that could be causing her discomfort. Magnus sighed and closed his optics, pleading with the newspark. “Please, what is wrong?”

Athena continued crying, opening her teary blue optics and staring up at her carrier with an expression that struck him in the core of his spark. He held her close to his chassis and kissed her on her helm, bouncing her up and down. It took all of his willpower not to begin sobbing where he was.

_::Wheeljack, help::_

_::‘m goin’::_

A few moments later, the door to Athena’s nursery slid open and her sire raced through, gently taking the wailing little femme from her carrier’s arms. It was as if Wheeljack had flicked a switch: Athena stopped crying, sniffling and curling into the loving and calm pulses of her sire’s spark. Her helm fins twitched in contentment.

When her sniffles stopped, Wheeljack heard a soft sob. He looked up and saw his mate and carrier of their daughter standing in front of the large window of Athena’s room. Magnus had his servos behind his back and his helm hung. His EM field was retracted.

 _Why didn’ ya do that earlier, Mags?_ Wheeljack thought to himself. He slowly placed Athena in her crib, making sure she didn’t start wailing again, before walking over to his mate.

“What’s upsettin’ ya?”

“Our daughter hates me.”

“She doesn’ hate ya, Magnus. She’s still a sparklin’, and she needs calm and loving all ‘round her.”

“I was calm and loving.”

“You were on the verge of tears an’ beggin’ her to tell ya what was wrong. An’ when I came in, Mags, your entire EM field was… not calmin’. You weren’ helpin’ her.”

When he said that last sentence Wheeljack knew he’d fragged up royally. Magnus rounded on him, optics blazing furiously and lipplates set in an angry thin line as he curled his servos into fists. “Fine! I won’t attempt to help our daughter again, given that you think only you can help her!”

“Magnus, that’s not what I meant!”

The blue and red mech stormed out at the same time Athena woke up and began crying again, startled out of sleep by her carrier’s raised voice. Her cries were more intense this time around, and she stretched her arms into the air as she sought out comfort. Wheeljack reached in and held her to his chassis, enveloping her with his electromagnetic field and letting the calm pulses of his spark comfort her. It worked, and she quickly calmed down and fell back into recharge. He sighed and kissed her on her helm crest, placing her back in the crib. “Sorry ‘bout that kiddo. He’s just talkin’ outta his aft.”

Athena chirred softly in her sleep. Wheeljack watched her for a few more moments to make sure she wouldn’t wake up and cry again before he walked out of her room.

He was about to call for his mate over their sparkbond until he heard the sound of the private washrack running. He knew for a fact that he hadn’t left it on. Wheeljack steeled himself to get yelled at and walked over to the berthroom and stood in front of the doors to the washrack. When they didn’t slide open, he knew that Magnus had locked it. Sighing, he raised a servo and knocked on the door. “Mags, open up.”

He waited for a moment, waited for Magnus to shout at him to go away, but it didn’t happen. He pursed his lipplates and knocked again. “Mags, open up!”

This time he heard a small noise.

Wheeljack thumped his helm against the door and sighed in frustration. Magnus had programmed the door with an override code word in the situation that he went into emergence while in the washracks and needed to shout it for Wheeljack to come in and get him. He hadn’t given Wheeljack the code word, however. The white-armored mech furrowed his optic ridges as he tried to guess the phrase. The first one that popped into his processor was “sparkling”, which he said.

And it slid open to reveal Magnus on the floor, underneath the falling cleansing liquid, with his four long digits stuffed inside his leaking valve.

The sight caught Wheeljack completely off-guard. Magnus attempting to fit his entire servo in his valve, helm thrown back with a desperate expression on his faceplates, moaning as the liquid fell onto him. He began rocking into his servo, hips rolling, eliciting obscene gasps and moans from his vocalizer.

“Magnus.”

The blue and red mech opened his optics and stared at Wheeljack with the same desperate expression on his faceplates, optics dimmed. His mouth was open, and Wheeljack saw the liquid sizzling off his frame as he vented hot air.

It hit him. Lessons taught to him as a youngling and past experiences so far away that he sometimes asked if the memories were real.

Magnus was in his heat cycle. What else could explain the stress, the nervousness, the increased tendency to fly off the handle at the littlest thing… and this?

“Get out!”

“Too late, figured out the code word Mags.” Wheeljack walked in and shut off the flow of liquid, bathing them in quiet save for the sounds of Magnus’s fans working to cool his frame. He placed himself in front of his mate, gentle servos on his arms. “How long?”

Magnus grimaced and vented a harsh sigh as he twisted his lower frame away from his mate, trying to keep him from seeing his servo inside of his valve. “Three solar cycles after I gave birth to Athena.”

Athena was ten solar cycles old. A heat cycle, left unattended, could last up to twenty-one solar cycles. It only came once or twice every few stellar cycles, but it was still an absolute pain in the aft to deal with. For that period that a bot was seized with their heat cycle, they were prone to fits of anger at the smallest annoyances, prone to stress, prone to becoming highly overemotional, and their fertility was at its peak; conceiving a sparkling was assured when the receptive bot was on their heat period.

The only way to get rid of your heat cycle temporarily was to get fragged. The only permanent solution was through removal of your gestation chamber. Wheeljack had his removed eons ago.

“Why didn’ ya say somethin’?”

Magnus hissed and arched his helm back, sighing as he slipped his servo from his valve. “I had other things to attend to, such as the care of our daughter.”

Wheeljack shook his helm. “Should’ve said somethin’ when it first hit. A good spikin’ makes it go away.”

The stunned look Magnus gave him told Wheeljack that he hadn’t known. He tilted his helm to the side. “Never knew, did ya? What’d ya do all those other times to make it go away?”

Magnus’s legs twitched. The charge was still running strong. “Each spare moment I had, I did this exact thing to bleed off the charge so I was able to function.”

“Doesn’ help in the long run, lotta solar cycles puttin’ up with this.” Wheeljack knelt before his mate, servos reaching for his legs. Magnus started and inched away from him, blue optics flaring. “What are you doing?”

Wheeljack snorted. “Gonna frag you to take that slaggin’ cycle away, that’s what.” The look in Magnus’s optics made Wheeljack pause for a moment. He arched an optic ridge. “What is it?”

Magnus looked away, closing his optics. “I… I don’t feel comfortable interfacing, Wheeljack. Especially since…”

Magnus trailed off on that sentence, but Wheeljack knew what his mate was referring to. He placed a servo over his optics, sighed, and then removed it. “Mags, I was there. I caught Athena in my servos as she emerged from you. I _saw_ up an’ close what it did to you. Did it gross me out? No, ‘cause I knew that was gonna happen. But if you wanna keep puttin’ up with this an’ not let me help, ‘s up to you.”

The white mech stared at his mate for a few moments, watching his faceplates to see if there were any indication as to what he was thinking. Magnus stayed with his optics closed and faceplates turned away from him. Wheeljack vented another sigh and made to get up, only to make a soft yelp of surprise when the blue mech grabbed him and pulled him down. He fell onto his mate’s body, arms and legs splayed on each side, and moaned when Magnus seized his lipplates with his own.

He felt the bigger mech’s servos latch onto his helm fins, stroking it. Wheeljack moaned and shivers shot down his spinal strut. He quivered as Magnus whispered, “I am only saying yes because I do not want to go through this for much longer.”

Magnus spread his legs so Wheeljack was between them, but the white mech shook his helm. “No, not here.” The smaller mech got to his pedes and, with preternatural strength, lifted his mate into his arms and staggered out of the washracks and to the berth. Both mechs collapsed onto its surface, Wheeljack on top of his mate. He gave Magnus a small grin and kissed him on his lipplates before heading downwards.

The blue mech shuttered his optics and tried to shove away the negative thoughts in his processor; that Wheeljack would be repelled by the state of his interfacing equipment, despite the fact that his mate had seen it before he did.

Magnus vented stuttered gasps as a familiar glossa swiped over his swollen, lubricating folds. His servos twitched but he kept some semblance of control over them and curled them into fists, sighing as Wheeljack gently nipped at his folds. He spread his legs further apart and tilted his hips upward, allowing Wheeljack further access. The white mech placed his servos on the lean, silver thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs and smirking against the wet valve at the noises coming from his mate’s vocalizer. He moved upward slightly, flicking the tip of his glossa against the anterior sensor cluster.

“Oh!” Magnus choked out, jolting and moving his servos to grab at the back of Wheeljack’s helm. He arched his back as the smaller mech closed his lips around the cluster and suckled on it. The sensors there went completely wild, and it took all of Magnus’s willpower not to jerk wildly. He sighed and pleaded to Primus as his mate started licking into the wet folds, parting them with his glossa until he reached the valve entrance. Wheeljack stared at the entrance for a brief moment, and Magnus was about to close his panel and shove his mate off the berth in indignation when the white-armored mech placed a slow, open-mouthed kiss to his valve.

It wasn’t how Wheeljack had remembered it, but he was not complaining; he opened up his part of the bond with his mate. _::You’re always perfect, each inch of you::_ With that, he removed his lipplates from the valve and moved back to the anterior sensor cluster above his mate’s valve, sucking and licking at it as he circled two digits around the entrance before inserting them.

Magnus’s vocalizer emitted a carnal moan, rolling his hips and drawing those digits further into his valve, grinding against his mate’s faceplates as his optics flared near white. His mouth dropped open as he arched his neck, venting harshly.

Wheeljack added a third finger and crooked them upward, caressing the wet walls and sliding against internal sensors. Hips jerked and Magnus couldn’t help the startled shout that escaped him. The white-armored mech gently nipped at the external sensor cluster, laving his glossa over it before he retracted his digits and his own interfacing panel. He leaned up and smiled in a cranky Magnus’s faceplates, kissing him. “Like that?”

“I would greatly appreciate it if you could- _ahhhhhhhhh_ ,” Magnus’s irritated retort became a pleasured groan as the bulbous tip of his mate’s spike nudged against his wet valve entrance. He sighed and his helm lolled to the side as Wheeljack grabbed hold of his legs and pushed them up so his knees were to his chassis as he slowly, at an agonizing pace, pushed his length inside the blue mech’s valve. Magnus arched his hips slightly, taking Wheeljack in to the hilt until the entire spike was buried within him and nudging against sensors.

Wheeljack savored the feeling of his length encased in wet warmth and gave a contented hum. He rolled his hips and teased his mate by retracting his spike from the valve partway before sliding in again, chuckling at the noises Magnus made underneath him. The blue mech inhaled and exhaled softly, optics closed, euphoric expression on his faceplates as the sensors in his valve were stimulated.

The white mech completely withdrew his spike before he pushed in again, setting a slow pace to start off as he grabbed one of his mate’s legs and wrapped it around his waist, putting the other one to drape over his shoulder strut. He slipped his servos under the other mech’s aft before taking hold of his hips as he began increasing the tempo of his thrusting.

Magnus groaned loudly, tossing his helm back as Wheeljack rolled his hips into his frame. His optics were closed but he _knew_ his mate was giving him a salacious smirk. He felt the spike within him slide out and then slide back in with even more force, eliciting gasps from his vocalizer.

Wheeljack began jackhammering against his valve, groaning. Magnus lifted himself partway off the berth, holding his upper frame up with his forearms, and gasped and groaned as his overload came closer and closer.

 _“M-More Wheeljack,”_ Magnus panted, intakes hitching at each thrust against him. _“More, please.”_

Wheeljack licked his lipplates and smiled as he moved a servo to the anterior sensor cluster at his mate’s valve. He thumbed it, watching as Magnus jolted under his touch. He circled his thumb around it for a moment before taking it between his thumb and foredigit and pinching it lightly-

-and sending Magnus crashing into a loud, hard, _long_ overload. The larger mech fell back onto the berth, arms stretched out to the side as his back lifted off the berth. Magnus’s valve clenched down on Wheeljack’s spike, spasming and refusing to let go of the length. His voice rose in a loud groan, the sound hitting Wheeljack in his spinal struts. He thrust hard once, twice, thrice more before he stilled and his voice joined his mate’s as he filled him with transfluids. He fell into his mate’s frame, still and both of them quiet.

After a few moments of silence, their fans kicked online at the same time. Perhaps it was the fact that they were exhausted that made them both chuckle at the action. The white mech looked down at his mate, giving him a grin. “Feelin’ better?”

Magnus closed his optics and let a corner of his lipplates twitch upward in a sated half-grin. He no longer felt stressed, irritable, nothing screamed at him to release its charge. “That may be an understatement, Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack laughed softly and kissed his mate before slowly withdrawing his length. Magnus made a soft noise of disappointment at the loss of spike, but he closed his panel. Wheeljack still lay on him, gently stroking his faceplates and smiling. “Next time this happens, don’ let it get to this point.”

Magnus smiled back and touched their forehelms together.  Their chestplates touched, and their sparks pulsed at each other. “Believe me, I certainly will not.”

.-.-.

Athena’s whimpers stirred him out of recharge far sooner than he’d expected. He looked down at his mate curled up on the berth, Wheeljack’s back to his front, and contemplated whether or not to have him tend to the little femme.

He decided against it and rose from the berth, taking a sanitizing cloth from his subspace and wiping off the sticky remnants of their coupling from his armor before he walked over to the nursery.

The little femme was now crying, optics closed but leaking tears, and gasping in that way he’d come to know meant that she was hungry. He gently cradled her in his arms and removed a feeding line from his chassis. Sure enough, once he rubbed the tip of the line over her lipplates, she quickly took it into her mouth and fed. Not once did she cry; she only looked up at him, her carrier, with an expression of pure love and trust. He smiled down at her as he paced the length of the room, his calm and loving electromagnetic field enveloping her.


End file.
